Pyro Vs Melodious Nocturne
by th4thGenOfKuroNeko
Summary: Axel Vs Demyx, ada Roxas tapi bkan hambatan besar Pertarungan untuk seorang gadis yang ga beken-beken amat di antara penggemar KH. :3 enjoy...
1. The Pyro's turn

**Ahaha... ada kemungkinan cerita ini menjadi Axel/Olette atau Demyx/Olette ,masih misterius.**

**mungkin kosa kata saya aneh tapi... mohon dinikmani crackers pairnya...**

* * *

**Pyro Vs melodious Nocturne **

**pt.1**

Aku berjalan masuk, membuka kunci pintu kamar 013 ber warna hitam dan putih, aku mengintip keadaannya, dan suasana ruangan itu membuatku sedikit shock.

Jadi ini kamarnya Roxas si anak pirang itu? Berantakan, bau, pakaian dalam bertebaran dimana-mana! Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang lucu. Sebuah daerah yang sangat bersih sendiri berdiri sebuah foto yang di bingkai dengan sangat indah dimana terdapat seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal Coklat dengan model layer, yang bermata hijau menjadi fokusnya. Aku mendekati bingkai foto itu memandangnya entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada perasaanku, aku yakin pasti Roxas hanya membersihkan bingkai foto ini setiap hari.

Terdengar suara pintu yang bergesek pada lantai pertanda bahwa seseorang memasuki teritori berbahaya ini.

"Permisi... Roxas kau ada di dalam...?" sahut seorang gadis.

Daguku serasa jatuh dilantai, bagaimana mungkin gadis yang ada d foto itu ternyata benar-benar ada, "kau...?"

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah, yang sudah bisa dipastikan bisa melehkan tiga sampai lima lelaki, "ah... saya Olette..."

Aku berjalan kearahnya dan menjabat tangannya yang halus dan kecil itu, "Axel..."

"Roxas meminta saya datang untuk membantu temannya yang mau pindahan ke kamarnya..." sahutnya ramah.

"Ah... Itu aku..." sebuah wow! Untuknya, dia menggunakan bahasa yang sangat sopan, 'saya'? mungkin dia adalah gadis terakhir di kota ini yang menggunakan kosa kata itu.

Sesaat ia memandang ke padaku, "kamu memilih orang yang tdak tepat ya...?" lalu melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamar Roxas, lebih mirip tempat daur ulang sampah organik" Sahut gadis itu masih tersenyum ramah.

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku mendengar celetuknya, aku tertawa lepas, mengibaskan rambut merahku kebelakang, "kenapa kau tidak masuk...?"

"Oh... maafkan ketidak sopanan saya..." sahut gadis itu, ia menaruh sepasang snikersnya di sisi pintu lalu masuk dengan gaya yang sangat anggun. "mau mulai beres-beres sekarang...?" sahut Olette pelan.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku "tidak mau menunggu sampai Roxas tiba..?"

"Lalu pekerjaan ini tak selesai selamanya...?"

"baiklah ayo kita mulai..." anggukku membayangkan anak jorok itu membawa kedua temannya lalu muai mendaur ulang sampah organik ini menjadi sampah non-organik.

--

Gadis itu mengikat rambutnya kebelakang, memperlihat bentuk tengkuknya yang indah, secara reflek aku bersiul genit, oh demi the under world! Untuk apa kulakukan itu?

Gadis itu menengok padaku dengan wajah sedikit bersemu, tapi syukurlah ia mengerti aku hanya bercanda.

Menyapu, memunguti sampahplastik, botol-botol plastik, dan menumpuk kertas-kertas.

"AAH!!" teriak gadis itu.

"Ke...kenapa..?!" sahutku ikutan panik

"Majalah porno!! Dasar kapansih anak itu bertobat...?!" serunya kesal

Aku haya bisa tertawa heran. Oh ayolah dia tidak tahu betapa banyaknya majalah dan video porno yang lelaki punya. "tidak kau buang...?"

"Tidak boleh, ini miliknya, berarti privasinya, saya bukan siapa-siapanya jadi tidak boleh berbuat seenaknya"

Gadis baik, kalau aku jadi dia pasti akan kubuang bersama dengan video-video pornonya begitu pula dengan celana speedo merah ynag kutemukan di lantai.

Aku terduduk letih menyenderkan diriku ditembok, melihat keadaan Ruangan yang sudah terlihat sedikit lebih baik, disampingku kulihat Olette masih sibuk mengangkat majalah-majalah yang harus dilaknati itu, dan beberapa Figur Gundam, seed dan Evangelion, lalu komik-komik yang mencurigakan terus bermunculan tak habis habis di bawah kolong meja.

"Bruuk"

Olette melempar komik-komik yang ia agkat jahut-jauh lalu merangkak dengan cepat ke arahku,menarik jaket hitamku dengan wajah sangan ketakutan.

"Ke...kenapa...?!" seruku kaget melihat reaksi Olette.

"Itu..!! Saya tidak suka serangga..!!" teriaknya menguburkan wajahnya di dalam rangkulan ku.

Aku melihat ke arah dimana Olette mengacungkan jarinya. Beberapa kecoak berkejaran dengan riang gembira layaknya dalam dorama-dorama. Aku menaikan alisku tak kuasa menahan tawa, "tenanglah manis..." sautku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

Aku membiarkannya naik ke atas kasur Roxas meringkup gemetar dan ketakutan, menurutku sih malah ga normal kalau dikamar sejorok ini ga ada penghuni lainya, sepuluh kecoak, dan tiga tikus besar, oh Roxas kau tidak mungkin kesepian ya?

Aku menunduk mengambil beberapa komik tebal, lalu melempakannya satu-persatu pada kecoak-kecoak jalang itu.

Aku menengok pada gadis itu yang menatapku seperti pahlawan, mata berbinar kagum, seolah aku adalah seorang emperor yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Keren..!!" Seru Olette, "kamu harus ajari saya jurus itu!" seru gadis itu girang

"Iya kapan-kapan..." sahutku ambil tersenyum aku meraskan hidungku memanjang sempurna.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal, seperti gumpalan bulu lembap berjalan diatas kakiku, melelan ludah aku menerunkan pandanganku.

oh tidak... itu tikus, aku benci tikus

"KYAAA!!" jeritan meledak dan itu miliku.

Aku berlari naik keatas tempat tidur Roxas bersembunyi dibalik tubuh kecil gadis itu.

Gadis itu tertawa cekikikan

"A..apa...?!" gertakku malu.

"Jeritanmu seperti gadis perawan saja..." tawanya geli

"Ya aku lelaki perawan... Puas..?!"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia gantungkan di saku celananya, sebuah minigun, dengan cepat ia mengarahkannya pada dua ekor tikus sialan itu lalu menembaknya dengan akurat,

"selesai..." sahutnya menyimpan kembali minigun kecilnya kesaku.

Aku memandan dua mayat tikus itu dengan jijik, tapi yang membuatku kaget adalah, "Kau bawa minigun..?!" seru ku kaget

"iya... untuk hal-hal seperti ini, di kamar Roxas banyak tikus besar seperti itu jadi saya harus bisa jaga diri... tapi jangan khawatir pelurunya peluru karet kok" sahutnya masih dengan senyuman tak berdosanya.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku dikasur Roxas, bau apek menyengat yang sangat parah, tak tahan aku langsung bangun kembali, "kau takut kecoa tapi tak takut tikus...?"

"Merekakan beda..." sahut Olette lugu

--

Berbincang tentang masalah-masalah ringan, menceritakan kejelekan masing-masing seakan kami seperti teman dekat, terkadang diam membisu lalu tiba-tiba wajahku memerah tak kauruan, dan olette tertawa melihat tingkahku yang aneh ini.

"Axel..? Olette...?!" Seru sebuah suaa yang terdengar familiar dikepalaku

"O...oh..?! Roxas..!" seruku sedikit lega detak jantungku mereda pelan-pelan, kepanikanku sedikit berkurang, "lho Roxas...?" aku terdiam melihat mimik wajahnya yang sedikit kesal, "ke...kenapa...?"

Olette seperti terkejut dan langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan sigap, "ah...maafkan saya sudah berlaku tak sopan dikamarmu!" sahut Olette sedikit gugup.

"Sedang apa kau di atas tempat tidurku, bersama dengan Olette...?" sahutnya dingin.

Aku merasa kata-kata itu membekukan seluruh tubuhku, apa dia suka dengan gadis itu?

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." sahut gadis itu dengan sigap, dan meyakinkan, "saya pulang dulu ya, oh ya Roxas tolong ya kamu saja yang bersihkan kecoak-kecoak dan tiku-tikus mati itu... saya ingat ada janji dengan Demyx" sahut gadis itu sedikit terburu-buru.

"Ah...!!" seru Roxas kaget melihat mayat-maya mahluk sahabatnya, "kau menggunakan komik kesayanganku untuk membunuh kecoak Axel...?!" Roxas terlihat sedikit marah

"Well, itu karana..."

Roxas memberikan pandangan kesal, "pertama kau berbincang dengan gadis yang kusuka diatas kasurku, lalu kau melukai komik berhargaku"

"Bukannya melukai sahabatmu...?" sahutku memotong perkataannya

"...!!" Roxas memberikan sebuah pandangan setajam pisau cukur.

"Maaf..." Kurasa ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang, aturan hidupku akan ada sedikit perbuhan oleh Roxas si blondie jorok.

* * *

**Tolong di review ya, biar saya tau kekurangannya dimana. oh dipastikan fic ini gabakal saya tinggal nanggung... pasti ada the endnya..  
**


	2. The Melodious Nocturne's

**Melodious Nocturne turn**

Mengetuk jemariku dimeja putih bundar, apa yang kulakukan, gelisah menunggu kehadiran seorang gadis yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa ku.

Ku sisir rambutku dengan tangan beberapa kali, menengok kekiri dan kekanan seperti orang bodoh kehilangan arah, kegelisahan melandaku, sebagian diriku ingin dia datang tapi sebagian lagi aku takut jika ia datang. Takut jika aku tampil konyol, berkali-kali aku menengok ke cermin etalase kafe hanya untuk mengecek kalau aku masih tampil keren.

"Satu chocolate Milk" sebuah Mug berisi coklat melayang di depan mataku.

"HUAAAH!!" seruku kaget, kutengok pelayan yang tidak ramah itu mengangkat sabelah alisnya, ya karna yang terlihat hanya sebelah.

"Tenanglah Demyx, ia pasti datang" sahutnya tenang

"Oh Zexion... bukan itu yang ku khuatirkan... hanya saja..." sahutku kesal sambil meneguk chocolate milk-ku, kakakku ini benar-benar berbeda denganku, dia keren, dingin, pintar, si tuan Es Batu. "hey...hey..!" sahutku mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. "aku tampak kerenkan...?" sahutku merapikan jaket kulit hitamku.

"Yaaah... lumayan..." sahutnya dingin, ia terdiam sejenak memutar kepalanya kehaluan kiri, "hey... bukankah itu..." sahutnya pelan, "Olette...?"

"Ma..mana...?! Mana..?!" aku menengokkan kepalaku ke arah gadis itu yang berlari dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya.

"De..Demyx!!" panggil gadis itu ia melambaikan tangannya keatas, "oh syukurlah Demyx masih menunggu ku.." gumannya memang tak lembut karna dia anak yang tomboy tapi cara berbicaranya dan tingkah lakunya yang ga matching itu manis.

"Heeey...! kau telat jelek...!" dengan segera kututup mulutku dengan panik, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu ko! Hanya saja...hanya saja...

Ia hanya tertawa kecil, "Oh kak Zexion, selamat siang..." sahut gadis itu menundukan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu...?" Tanya kakak lelakiku padanya. Olette menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat mahluk ungu itu pergi.

Olette menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapanku. "jadi... ada sesuatu yang ingin Demyx sampaikan...?"

"Mengapa kau tak memanggilku dengan kak? Aku lebih tua darimu empat tahun lho empat tahun...!" aku mengatakannya sambil mengacungkan jariku menunjukan angka empat, aku merasa raut wajahku mengerut, dan itu benar-enar terasa aneh.

"Karna... kan Demyx yang minta saya panggil dengan nama depan tanpa kakak... tapi kalau Demyx berubah pikiran dengan senang hati saya mau memanggil Demyx kakak"

Aku tak bisa menjawab, memang iu benar aku yang meminta dia untuk tidak memanggilku kakak, haha. _To the point_ banget.

"Ini undangan dari Hayner, ia mengadakan _party_ dan ia mengundangmu" aku memberikan kertas oranye kecil dengan pita merah itu padanya, "katanya kau akan jadi special guest nanti... sebenernya spcial guestnya ada Roxas dan Pence juga.."

"Err... Ini formal ya...?" sahutnya heran melihat kartu undangan yang begitu cantik.

"Yaah... kata dia-sih kita harus pakai pakaian formal, tapi paling nanti bakal jadi pesta amburadul..." sahutku dingin, bisa-bisa aku bertingkah seperti ini aku tak tau kenapa, ini bukan aku! Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri dihadapannya bukan menjadi orang lain yang dingin dan bermulut kasar seperti ini!

"Oh begitu... terimakasih informasinya, kalau begitu saya pulang dulu..." sahutnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Aku tertegun, aku kesal mengapa aku begitu gugup dihadapannya aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. "he..hey!" kualihkan perhatiannya, mata hijaunya mengarah dengan lembut padaku, "mau kuantar...?" sahutku pelan aku bisa merasa pipiku mulai memanas saat mengatakannya. Dan Olette tersenyum.

--

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, tersenyum terus, melihat gadis itu berjalan tepat disampingku berkali-kali aku menengok padanya hanya untuk memastikan ia masih ada, lalu tersenyum kembali.

"Kakak...?" sahutnya pelan, "kakak terlihat senang, ada apa...?"

"Tidak akan kuberi tahu..." aku tersenyum sambil meletakkan jari telunjukku di dahi gadis itu.

Ia menguncupkan bibirnya, menandakan ia kesal, "ya sudah, sayakan hanya bertanya..." sahutnya meraih tanganku dengan kedua tangannya dan memindahkannya.

Tidak tahan, ya melihat wajah bersemunya yang sangat manis itu, aku memejamkan mataku menepuk pipiku menyadarkan diriku ke dunia nyata, "tadi kau habis bertemu Axel kan, temannya Roxas itu..." sahutku ingin mengubah topik. Aku melihat gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, "bagaimana menerutmu orang itu...?"

Olette terlihat sedikit terkejut, "well, dia orang yang baik, sedikit kasar, tapi lembut..." sahutnya lalu ia terlihat terdiam sebentar.

"Lalu...?"

"Manis..."

_Manis...? Manis...? M__aksudnya apa...?_ aku kembali memaku pandanganku padanya, "la...lalu...? kau suka...? Kenapa tidak pacaran saja dengannya?" aku berbicara dengan nada angkuh, _Oh shit! Mengapa aku katakan itu...?_

"sembarangan saja kau..." sahut Olette dingin, ia melengosh lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Tanpa di sadari ternyata aku memang sudah ada di depan rumahnya, diam saja melihat pintu tersebut. Aku tertawa sendiri, apa yang harus ku khawatirkan, yang kita bicarakan ini Axel, kita semua tau di itu Gay.

* * *

**So...? pt. 2nya... ya gitu deh... climaxnya ada di chapter 4 kayanya**

**saya lagi libur nganggur banget makanya ngupdate-nya cepet hahahah**

makasi untuk review di chapter sebelumnya sangat saya hargai... bow


	3. The Pyro's Second turn

_Saiya balik lagi baru nge-update... :3_

**Pyro second turn**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak malam aku di ceramahi Roxas, pertama ia berkata aku tak boleh menyentuh barang-barang berharganya, kedua aku tidak boleh memasak di dapurnya, kenapa...? aku kan Cuma pernah membakar dapurnya empat kali...?! ketiga harus menjaga jarak dengan temannya itu, yang kecil, dan perempuan... dan masih banyak lagi.

Deritaku hidup denganya kami hanya akan membersihkan kamar tiga hari sekali, aku berharap bisa minggat dari tempat ini tapi aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Yo Axe..!" panggil Roxas, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya tersenyum girang, kepalanya terlihat bercahaya, seperti Yvyne di _Stardust_, "kenapa kau terlihat lelah...?" tanyanya

"Aku tidak tahan dengan bau pengap mu...!!" seruku kesal padanya.

Roxas hanya menyeringai senang, "yea... bersyukurlah karna aku akan keluar hari ini kau bisa bersih-bersih sampai puas..." sahutnya bangga.

"Bau pengap itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa di bersihkan...! sudah sana pergi...! _Be Gone...!!_" aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengayunya ke atas seperti orang gila.

Roxas hanya tersenyum jahil lalu pergi, ia menutup pintu dengan keras sampai suaranya bergetar.

"Sangat tidak keren...!" Seruku kesal, "seseorang se kerenku berada di kamar suram bau apek dan pengap...!" aku benar-benar kesl warna rambut merahku yang menyalapun mulai meredup karnanya, lalu aku mulai berlari menendangi barang-barang Roxas yang berceceran di lantai, "aku ngerti kalau kamar cowok itu berantakan, tapi inisih kelewatan...!!" aku menendang sebuah kotak putih kecil yang melayang ke pintu depan.

Pintu depan itupun terbuka, gadis kecil yang kutemui beberapa hari sebelumnya muncul di balik pintu itu, "aaah... hai..." sahutnya heran melihatku, lalu ia menengok pada kotak putih kecil itu lalu memungutnya.

"lho kok kau ada disini...?" tanyaku heran, "ada apa lagi...?!.

"Akan saya jelaskan setelah kamu pakai baju ..."sahutnya melengosh ke arah dapur Roxas.

Aku melihat diriku, yang terlanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek, "a...ahahaahahaha...!!" aku tertawa dan langsung berlari meraih tas yang berisi bajuku.

--

Aku sudah mengenakan baju, duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk, "jadi...?" tanyaku sopan.

"Roxas mana...?"

"katanya kau mau jelaskan... kenapa malah mencari Roxas...?!" sahut ku kesal.

"Saya di panggil olehnya... dia meninggalkan pesan di Hp saya, katanya dia mau minta tolong beres-beres lagi..." sahutnya pelan, "nanti kakak-ku dan Demyx akan datang membantu, hanya saja Demyx dan kakak-ku sibuk membangunkan Larxene..." sahut Olette sambil melihat-lihat kotak putih yang ku tendang tadi.

Aku hanya bisa melengosh kesal, "anak itu... menyuruhku tidak boleh dekat dengan gadis ini tapi malah di tinggal berdua terus..." gumanku jengkel.

Kami berdua terdiam, ia masih serius memandangi kotak putih tersebut, aku pegal melihat ke arahnya, "kenapa kau tak masuk...?" tanyaku

"oh... saya boleh masuk...?"

"aku kan tidak bilang tidak..." gerutuku kesal.

"tapi kamu tidak menyuruh saya masuk..." sahutnya tenang.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa garing, aku risih mendengar caranya bicara, pasif dan kaku sekali, "hey bisa kah kau bicara dengan aksen yang biasa...?"

"ooh... bisa..." sahutnya menganggukan kepala.

"kenapa kau bcara dengan sangat pasif...?" tanyaku.

"karna kita kan baru kenal..." sahutnya tenang.

"baiklah aku mengerti tapi mulai sekarang jangan gunakan aksen anehmu itu lagi..."

"Ok.. gwa ngerti..." sahutnya dengan seringai tomboy yang unik.

Aku terpana, gwa..? dia bilang gwa...? "aah... yang ku maksud yang benar-benar biasa... yang santai saja..."

"Baiklah Axel..." ia tersenyum kecil menaikan satu alisnya.

--

Aku mundur tiga langkah darinya ia melirikku dengan heran, "kenapa...?" sahutnya bingung.

"Aku... kata roxas aku tidak boleh mendekati mu..." sahutnya

"Oh... seperti ini...?" olette mengambil tiga langkah mendekatiku menatapku tajam dengan pandangan menantang.

"Ya... seperti itu..." aku mengambil langkah mundur sekali lagi.

Olette tertawa kecil, ia menyapu pni-nya kebelakang dengan tangannya, gerakannya terlihat anggun di mataku, "ahahah kau bodoh... Ku rasa Roxas tidak bersungguh-sungguh..." sahut gadis itu.

Aku memandangnya dengan heran, seriuskah gadis ini...? kenapa ia terlihat sangat yakin, dan Olette menyadari sorot mata penasaranku.

"Karna ia suka gadis lain..." Olette menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Namine... tahu kan...?"

"Bukannya dia kakak kembar Roxas...?" tanyaku heran. "ku dengar ia punya kakak kembar saat ku lihat Namine aku merasa wajahnya mirip sekali ku kira Namine kakak kembarnya" sahutku mengaruk kepalaku bingung.

Gadis itu tertawa lepas, "ahahah... kakak kembarnya itu laki-laki Sora..." Sahut Olette, ia menarik nafas menyisir rambut coklatnya.

Aku menepukan kepalanku di dahiku, aku ingat sepertinya memang saudaranya laki-laki tapi Namine mirip sekali dengan Roxas, matanya rambutnya warna kulitnya... "lalu kenapa ia begitu over protective dengan mu...?" tanyaku segan.

Ia mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti, "Hey... Lihat kotak ini...?" sahut gadis itu.

Ia memperlihatkan kotak putih kecil itu padaku, Aku mengangguk dan menundukan kepalaku padanya, tanpa tersadar rambutku yang berantakan itu terkulai di wajahku sebagian, lalu gadis itu menyapunya kebelakang telingaku, lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke kotak putih kecil itu, aku bersyukur ia tidak melihat ku lagi, karna kulitku sepertinya sudah menyamai warna rambutku.

"Kotak ini di berikan Roxas padaku, tapi aku tidak tahu isinya..."

"lho tapi kenapa...?"

"Aku mengembalikannya padanya" ia tersenyum kecil, "Aku suka Roxas, aku bahagia saat ia mengajakku keluar saat aku ulang tahun, tapi saat aku sampai di tempat kami berjanji aku melihatnya berciuman dengan gadis itu...di bibir lho... ahahah..."Olette tertawa, aku tahu ia memaksakan dirinya untuk terlihat ceria, suaranya pun bergetar, "aku sangat kaget, dan sakit hati, aku pura pura tidak tahu, aku berpura-pura tidak melihat kejadian itu, aku menghampirinya, dengan wajah terluka, ia bertanya lalu aku hanya menggeleng berbohong mengatakan aku tak apa..." Olette memandang kotak kecil itu ia terdiam, aku melihat ia melihat kerahku melalu bulu matanya yang lentik, "lalu ia mendorongkan kotak ini kearahku, ia mengatakan ia menyukaiku..." Gadis itu terdiam membisu.

"O...Olette...?" panggilku padanya, aku melihat tubuhya bergetar kencang, aku meraih bahunya menenangkannya, ia melihat ke rahaku dengan wajah yang sangat memilukan.

"Aku sangat marah padanya, aku kesal, perasaanku padanya sangat dalam tanpa syarat saat itu, tapi ia dengan tenangnya setelah mengecup gadis lain ia mengatakan menyukaiku... aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan mengatakan tidak..." Olette berhenti bergetar, Ia tersenyum kecil padaku, "aku berkata padanya kita hanya bisa jadi teman... wajahnya saat itu terluka... tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun... aku tahu ia bohong..."

Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya, aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku mendekapnya dengan erat. Aku tidak mengerti dengan reaksiku sendiri yang kutahu aku harus melakukannya demi kebaikanku sendiri.

"A...axel...?" sahut gadis itu kaget.

"Apa kau masih menyukainya...?" tanyaku padanya, aku tak ingin di tanyai, karna aku sendiri pusing dengan kelakuanku

Ia diam air mata mengalir di pipinya, "aku sayang padanya..."

Aku tidak mengerti, aku terluka mendengarnya, tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum, dan ketahuilah aku bukan pembohong yang baik.

"Sebagai teman... yah tapi tetap saja aku sakit hati mengenai kejadian itu..."

Kata-kata itu membiusku menerbangkanku dari alam bawah sadarku, membuat aliran udara mendorong pikiranku untuk mengecup dahinya, dan aku membiarkan naluriku mengalir.

"A...Axel..!" seru gadis itu terkejut, ekspresinya kaget.

Aku terdiam, mataku serasa akan keluar dari singgah sananya, mulutku terkatup, dan tanganku masih menggenggam wajahnya, aku memutar pandangan arahku lalu menggosok bibirku dengan lenganku, "maaf..." aku berbisik dan berlari menuju pintu depan, membukanya dengan terburu, lalu aku menepukan dua pasang mata, yang bermata biru dan bermata ungu, Marluxia dan Demyx.

"Ahahaha wajah bodohmu warnanya sama dengan rambutmu...!" seru Demyx tertawa keras.

"Di..diam kau...!" seruku

"Ada apa denganmu...?" sahut Marluxia heran.

Mata Demyx terpaku melalui ubuhku, aku menengokan kepalaku melihat Olette yang terkejut "O...Olette...?" Demyx melihat ke arahku lagi, pandangannya berubah tajam menusuk, aku menodorong kedua orang itu lalu berlari menjauhi mereka sejauh yang kubisa, menyembunyikan wajahku di balik dunia. Dan dari gadis itu terutama.

--

**sankyuu... apakah ini lebih baik ato tambah ga jelas...?**


	4. Melodious's 2nd turns

**Demyx's problems**

Satu tomat busuk, dua apel basi, tiga Axel mati.

Ayo Demyx, tenanglah, jantungmu sudah berdegup terlalu kenjang sejak tadi.

"Hey Demy…? Kau tak apa…?" suara yang sangat ku kenali itu menghampiri telingaku.

"Oh...? eh aku..." gugup tak bisa menjawab, ya iyalah, cewe yang kusuka di apa-apa in sama cowo yang ga aku suka. "eh... Kau dan Axel tadi...?"

"bersih-bersih, curhat-curhatan, trus dia kabur..." sahut gadis itu santai, Aha...! matanya tak melihat padaku dia bohong.

Aku iri pada si kepala rambutan itu, aku bahkan tak bisa berbicara dengan lembut pada gadis yang ku suka tapi ia bisa dengan santainya berbagi rahasia dengannya.

"Demyx...? Kau tak apa...? kau terlihat pucat..." sahutnya, wajahya terlihat khawatir, mata hijaunya memandangku dengan penuh perhatian.

"tak apa, hanya saja bau kamar Roxas membuat ku mual..."

"Oh... aku merasakan hal yang sama..." sahutnya

Aku kesal, apakah ia melakukan hal yang sama pada tiap orang, "Apa pedulimu..." sahutku dingin"

Ia sedikit terkejut melihat reaksiku, kurasa aku melukainya _'lagi'_, "aku... harusnya aku menyadarinya dari dulu, kau tak nyaman bersamaku, maaf." sahutnya pelan, ia bangkit dari sofa, "permisi..."

Tidak, aku melakukannya lagi, ia sekarang menyangka aku membencinya, "tidak..." rasanya leherku tercekik saat mengatakannya, astaga kamar ini telah meracuniku jamur apa yang tumbuh di sofa ini? "aku tidak membencimu...aku hanya..." aku menelan air liurku, tapi tetap saja rasanya sesak, aku seakan tak bisa bernafas, aku tak sanggup memandang gadis itu.

Ia kembali duduk di sampingku, tapi ia tidak memandangku, ia hanya diam saja mmandang bercak putih di sofa itu, yah... itu yang ku sebut jamur.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan takut menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku, ia melihatku lalu tersenyum denga lembut, membuat semua kegelisahanku hilang, tanpa sadar aku menidurkan kepalaku di bahu mungilnya.

"kurasa... aku sudah terlalu jahat padamu..." bisikku kecil, bukan bermaksud romantis, hanya saja mengucapkannya itu sulit banget. Mungkin karna tau aku salah, tapi oh... hei...!! Ga maksud lho...!

"kau pikir eh...?" sindirnya, menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, "kau sudah benar-benar jahat padaku"

"maaf...?" dan ia hanya tertawa, aku hanya berfikir apakah, ia menganggapku teman, kakaknya atau lebih dari itu, ayahnya...? Mugkin sebaiknya aku mengalah dan membiarkan ia sendiri.

+--+

**Axel's Feeling**

Aku duduk termangun di sebuah kafe kecil, tempatku dulu berkerja mebuat pancake, walopun udah di usir karna membakar dapur. mulutku tenganga melihat orang yang berlalu lalang, dan pandanganku pun berhenti di sosok seorang lelaki Emo dengan rambut ungu yang memberikan secangkir teh hangat. Seingatku dia di panggil "ice cube prince" sama orang-orag sini, sebenarnya adiknya yang rada punk itu yang mulai, si Demyx..?

"Kau habis di pecat lagi ya...?" sahutnya, ia duduk di kursi sebrang meja budar putih itu, "sudah berapa dapur yang kau bakar...?"

Au mulai menghitung dengan jariku "huh...? lima... enam... tujuh... ermh... sebelas... lima belas... duapuluh tiga..."lalu aku mengelangkan kepalaku, "ga hafaal..." sahutku pelan, "tapi...! masalah kali ini lebih rumit..."

"kalau begitu aku kerja dulu deh..."

"jahat banget sih...!! harusnya kau dengerin aku tau...!" seru ku kesal, rasanya rambutku mulai mendaptkan bara-nya kembali. Dan aku ngerti kenapa ia di banggil es batu.

"tapi tehnya di bayar ya..."

"Cih—" orang itu benar-benar ga ikhlas dengerin aku ya, "dasar es batu-- jadi ada seorang gadis..."

"Ah basi..." ia bangkit lagi menepuki apron putihnya.

"Tunggu dulu prempuan ini, Roxas suka ma ni perempuan..." jeritku akhirnya.

Lalu ia duduk lagi, "Olette...?"

Aku mengangguk.

"kau suka dia juga...?"

"engga tau...!" aku menggelangkan kepalaku, meningat perassat saat aku menyentuhnya, rasanya jantungku memompa seluruh darahku dengan cepat, aku bhkan bisa merasakan darahku mengalir dalam nadi-nadiku. "aku engga ngerti...", "aku merasa ingin memonopolinya, aku... awalnya ku kira ia hanya anak kecil ingusan biasa, aku bahkan tak tau kenapa bisa tiba-tiba aku ingin memeluknya, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku saat aku melihatnya...!! sesuatu bergejolak dalam perutku...!! aku... aku... aku..." aku tak tahu tapi rasanya dadaku, dan pipiku terasa panas dan kepalaku seperti terkena taifun, apakah ini karna efek rumah kaca...? rasanya ga nyambung deh.

"Sudah selesai...?" tanya Zaxion padaku. Perasaan ini tak ada akhirnya, aku masih belum ngerti apa maksudnya perasaan tidak nyaman ini.

"hey...?" panggil Zexion.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku membulatkan niatku, "Zexion...! ku rasa aku harus kembali lagi menemui Olette!!".

"Tuhkan... dia ga bayar..." sahut Zexion kesal

+--+

**Roxas's Special Story**

Aku benci saat aku harus menyadari bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung didunia, yah aku tau itu kedengaran sombong, hanya saja aku terlalu beruntung, aku punya wajah lumayan, keluargaku oke-oke saja, teman temanku juga baik, dan gadis yang kusukai juga menyukaiku.

Aku bersiap-siap ingin menyatakan perasaanku, aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kalung untuknya, kalung dengan liontin clover, dengan harapan akan membawakan keberuntungan untuknya, karna aku memiliki ia sebagai clover-ku aku pun ingin dia memiliki clover-nya sendiri.

Aku gugup, tidak biasanya aku merasa gugup dengan keadaan seperti ini tapi jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya kau akan menyatakan perasaanku pada seorag gadis, aku bahkan belum pernah berciuman.

Namine memandangiku dengan satu alis terangkat, "kau ini apa-apaan sih..." sahutnya jengkel, "kau kelihatan seperti kutu buku, gugup gagap tak karuan" Namine terlihat kesal, tapi tetap tengang seperti biasa, "kalau bukan karna kau adiknya Sora aku sudah pulang dari tadi..."

"tentu saja aku gugup...! ini adalah saat paling menentukan dalam hidupku...!" sahut ku keras. "aku takut jika aku gagal mengecupnya...!", ehehe saat aku nembak pasti akan disusul suasana romantis bersama dengan sebuah kiss.

"kau belum pernah berciuman...?" taya Namine tenang, ia menahan tawanya tapi aku tahu ia sangat ingin tertawa lepas.

"Memangnya kau sudah...!"

"tentu saja... dari yang pertama sampai yang ke dua ratus tiga puluh satu kali aku melakukannya dengan Sora..." kata gadis pirang itu malu-malu.

Ini kesempatanku...! "hey namine...! ajari aku berciuman...!" sahutku.

"Hah...? yang begituan manabisa di ajarin... tanang aja, waktu aku sama Sora yang perta kali aku menggigit bibir sora kok... yang pertama memang sering kacau, waktu Marluxia nyium Larxene, Larxene menggigit lidahnya marluxia..." Namine tertawa kecil.

"tapi aku ingin ciuman ku dengannya sempurna...!!" seruku kesal. "coba tunjukkan padaku...!"

"tidak mau...! aku tak mau menciummu...!"

"memangnya aku mau...?! aku melakukannya demi Olette...!"

"Tapi..."

"anggap saja aku Sora...!"

"anggap aku Olette.."

"tentu...!" lalu perlahan ia mengecupkan bibirnya padaku, rasanya aneh, aku mendorongnya dengan keras, "eeep...!"

"bleeehk...!" gadis itu mengusap bibirnya dengan keras

"memang kalau bukan dengan orang yang di suka itu ga enak..." sahut ku

"baru ngomong sekarang...! ghiiih...!" Namine terlihat ingin menangis lalu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

Taklama setelahnya aku melihat Olette menghampiriku, Wajahnya terlihat sedih, seperti menahan luka yang sangat sakit.

Dan akhirnya pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasakaan sakitnya penderitaan, tidak mendapatkan yang aku inginkan. Gadis itu menolakku, dengan berlinang air mata ia tersenyum dan pergi, aku tidak mengerti ada apa denganya, tapi ini adalah saat di mana aku merasakan sendirian di dunia ini.

--

**Roxas emang disini bodoh banget yah...? **


End file.
